mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Axes (Combat)
Axes is a skill based on using the axe tool as a weapon to fight mobs and other players. It adds more variety to gameplay by introducing a new type of weapon viable for many situations. In PVP, Axes are very useful in fights where enchanted diamond armor is being used. Axes allows you to break the armour much faster. Axes can also be very useful if you are fighting 1v2, as the active ability allows you to do AoE damage. Abilities - Active Ability: Skull Splitter - Passive Abilities: Critical Strikes, Axe Mastery, Armour Impact, Greater Impact Skull Splitter With an Axe held in your hand, you can right-click a block, making your active ability ready for use. The ability will then get activated by hitting Mobs/Players. Skull Splitter allows you to do a AoE (Area of Effect) hit, damaging every one within a half blocks radius from your main target, dealing half the damage you are dealing to the main target. This can be great if you are in a 1v2 in PvP, or just clearing out mob rooms. This ability works for a limited amount of time starting out at 2 seconds, increasing by 1 second every 50 levels. Critical Strikes Critical Strikes is a Passive Skill giving you a chance to deal double damage. Critical Strikes gets a 0.05% increase per level in Axes, with a cap at level 750 being 37.50%. Axe Mastery Axe Mastery is a Passive Skill which increases your overall damage with axes, by 1(half heart) every 50 levels, with a cap at 4 attack damage (level 200). On some servers getting level 200 adds 10% crit chance to Critical Strikes. Armor Impact Armour Impact, increases with damage dealt to an enemies Armour. This Skill starts out with a damage bonus of 1 to armour, increasing with 0.02% per level in axes (Capping at 1000). Greater Impact Greater Impact is a passive skill which in battle against mobs/players without armour adds 2 extra damage (1 heart). It also adds a Knockback effect similar to Knockback II on a Axe and makes an explosive animation when activated. Ineffective against armored enemies. Greater Impact has a 25% chance of being triggered each hit. Note: Can be different on other server, this can be changed in the configs. Experience Diamond Axe on a player with no armor = 150 XP Diamond Axe on Mob (Naturally Spawned) with no armor = 70 XP Iron Axe on Player with no armor = 100 XP Iron Axe on Mob (Naturally Spawned) with no armor = 50 XP Exp on mobs: Zombie: (When just starting out on axes - No Crit or Passive Ability) Note: Your amount of XP is based on the amount of damage you do — Scaling with Axes Passive/Active Abilities + Sharpness & Strength 2 potions. XP Grinding Tips: As XP can only be gained from naturally spawned mobs and players, the most efficient way to obtain XP is by killing endermen in the End. By standing under a 2-high roof where endermen cannot reach, it is possible to aggravate endermen by looking at their upper body, and then killing them with minimal effort. Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Axes Category:PVP Category:Videos Category:VitrolicDark Pit